


杀青

by Encalhado



Series: evanstan collection [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 21:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encalhado/pseuds/Encalhado





	1. Chapter 1

“塞巴斯蒂安你认真的？不去？”

“杀青趴不是开过了吗...”

“这不一样，那是主剧情杀青，现在是正式杀青！没有更多的补拍了！明白吗？这部电影彻底拍完了！”

他明白。就是因为明白他才不愿意去。

就好像这是他们最后一次呆在一起了一样。他讨厌那种感觉。讨厌杀青，讨厌杀青趴，讨厌宣传期结束后大家像逢场作戏的演员一样一喊“cut”就变成了陌生人。

哦，他们本来就是演员啊。

“我还是不去了。反正少了我也不会怎么样吧？”

“你可是副标题诶！冬兵在电影最后走了，你也要这样？”

“安东尼，放过我吧...”

“nah！塞巴斯蒂安你不来我会很伤心的，克里斯也会伤心的，大家都会伤心！我们那么喜欢你！”

他会吗？

-

复仇先锋拍摄周期很短，短的好像一场美丽缥缈梦。在他和克里斯拿着剧本为史蒂夫和巴基的动人故事感叹惋惜的时候他们之间也建立起了一段不算深刻但是让塞巴斯蒂安格外珍惜的情谊。

补拍的时候导演突然说，巴基掉火车的剧本改了，他将四肢健全地掉进悬崖。

塞巴斯蒂安心头一紧，把重心从一只脚换到另一只，肩膀挨着克里斯的肩膀，凑在他耳边小声说，这下巴基死的透透的了。

“不，他会回来的。”克里斯的神态很坚定，好像他是凯文费吉似的。

塞巴斯蒂安撇撇嘴，什么也没说，又把重心换到了另一边。

补拍结束后他们又开了场杀青趴，相比之前的那次人要少许多。正好塞巴斯蒂安也不喜欢人太多的环境。

快结束的时候克里斯走到他面前，扭扭捏捏老半天，从口袋里掏出一条项链，上面挂着一个戒指。

“送给你。”他说。没有扎着彩带的礼盒，没有温馨的小卡片，简陋的不像个礼物。塞巴斯蒂安甚至怀疑克里斯是不是喝多了拿了个前女友给他的定情信物随手转送给他。

“给我？”

“对，给你。”

他把手伸到塞巴斯蒂安面前，手心里躺着那枚戒指。

“你知道这是个戒指吧？”

“我知道。我送给你。”

“为什么？”

“就当是队长给巴基的承诺吧。”他说着，抓起塞巴斯蒂安的手把项链塞进他手里攥紧，“下一部电影队长会找到巴基，把巴基带回来。”

那之后他就很少再戴着St.Christopher出行了。他已经有一个Christopher了，不需要更多的了。他一度视那个暧昧不清的戒指项链为珍宝，这是Chris送给他的。他的Christopher。

直到某天他喝的昏头转向，在Santa Monica的海滩上吹海风到头疼，肺叶里也像被海水洗了一通粘糊糊的，带着海水的咸腥味，不能很好的聚焦的眼睛盯着手机屏幕试图找到Chris的电话邀请他一起来享受Santa Monica的夜景。他找了很久，久到他的大脑终于抵抗不过酒精的效力暂时罢工也没能看见“Chris”这5个字母。

该死的他们根本连手机号都没交换过。

他会吗？不见到自己真的会难过吗？如果会的话，为什么连个手机号都不给呢？  
-

“塞巴斯蒂安，别这么扫兴啊！”

“安东尼，你说我们是朋友吗？”

“怎么了你？当然是啊！”

“那，我和克里斯呢？”

“你们才不是朋友！nah！nah！绝对不是！”

“安东尼，我...”

“你俩是一对小甜心，大宝贝，是史蒂夫和巴基，总之不是朋友。”

-

队1的拍摄进程一直很顺利，一直到小酒馆那场，几分钟的镜头他们拍了一整个下午。

“你们俩演的，倒好像佩吉是隐形的那一个了！”海莉佯装生气。已经NG了无数次了，大家都有些烦躁，只想快点收工回酒店舒舒服服地泡个澡。塞巴斯蒂安不断向她和克里斯道歉，倒让另外两个尴尬起来，海莉急忙解释说这都是克里斯的错。

“他看起来像是要当场吃了你！”说着做了一个夸张的表情。

“我没有！”

“别否认了，克里斯。美国队长爱巴基多于佩吉，我懂。”

成片的效果显然也让观众产生了这种印象。塞巴斯蒂安热衷于上网，他知道有人这么想。

那么塞巴斯蒂安和克里斯呢？

到了冬日战士的拍摄期，克里斯开始叫塞巴斯蒂安“My Bucky”，他在片场大叫着这个昵称，被斯嘉丽和安东尼白眼了好几次，他不管，依旧我行我素。

后来塞巴斯蒂安问他能不能别再叫他Bucky。

“你可以叫我Seb。”他说。

“那只能我叫你Seb，别人都不可以，最少是这个剧组！”

安东尼知道了大呼不公，克里斯就摆出美国队长式的正义脸，说：“他是美国队长的巴基。”

安东尼可不是猎鹰，他不崇拜克里斯埃文斯。“可他不是你的塞巴斯蒂安！”

“他是我的巴基，自然也是我的塞巴斯蒂安。”

“这不存在逻辑关系！”

所以呢？塞巴斯蒂安还是想问他，如果他们不是美国队长和巴基，他们是什么？没有了队长和巴基这个纽带，他们之间又剩下什么？

-

“别像个姑娘似的磨磨唧唧的，明晚在xx club，5点，别迟到！”

塞巴斯蒂安还是去了，兴致缺缺，看着安东尼喝多了在吧台上扭屁股，斯嘉丽第一时间掏出了手机记录，Frank喝的更多，用空酒瓶子砸着桌面发出巨大的响声助兴。

塞巴斯蒂安努力让自己变透明，他不想参与进去。有时候他会希望自己从来没去试镜过美国队长，或者在凯文费吉请他去演巴基的时候义正言辞地拒绝。

然后克里斯坐了过来，说，你怎么了。

塞巴斯蒂安摇摇头，咬了口柠檬，被酸的皱起了眉，却发现酒杯早已空空，惹得克里斯大笑不止并习惯性地拍了塞巴斯蒂安的左胸。

“你真是个蠢货，Seb，哪有生吃柠檬的！”

“克里斯，我们是朋友吗？”

“啊？”

“我说，我们是朋友吗？”塞巴斯蒂安觉得自己刚才咬的不是柠檬而是大力水手的菠菜。他以为自己会紧张到心脏都要跳出来，可事实却是他冷静的不行。

克里斯愣了好几秒，说：“当然”

塞巴斯蒂安笑起来，给自己和克里斯各倒了一杯酒。

“敬我们的友谊”

“敬友谊”


	2. 你妈妈说她很喜欢我

人生就像雷区，你永远不知道迈出的哪一步会送你上天。

多年来人们都崇拜、羡慕克里斯：俊朗的面容，完美的身材比例，性感的恰到好处的肌肉，以及足够顺利的职业生涯，他简直就是上帝的宠儿。如果抛开这背后所遭受的折磨，他自己也几乎要信了这鬼话。

可他毕竟不是啊。

脑袋里那根完美主义的神经时刻紧绷着不容许他犯一点错误，另一股逆反力量则内心深处咆哮着，犹如狂躁的困兽，要他不顾一切。

然后他遇到了塞巴斯蒂安。

他记不得是什么时候开始对自己的同事想入非非的。也许是在伦敦的摄影棚门口，他们望着绵延的大雨，吸着烟，交换学生时期的逸事；也许是在亚特兰大的初夏，他们不得不每天相处12个小时，回到酒店喝着啤酒，电视上放着abc的肥皂剧，他们相互擦药还要取笑一番对方今天的失误；又或者是片场的鼓风机吹的他想流泪，塞巴斯蒂安骑在他身上，眼睛里闪着泪花，他说出那句gay到无以复加的台词。

他搞不清，站在现在的时间轴上回望，那都是让他倍感珍惜的时刻而已。而事实上，他们几乎一直在原地踏步。

经历了上次可笑的“友谊论”之后，他们马上又要投入漫长的宣传期，而克里斯还没准备好该以什么方式面对塞巴斯蒂安。这种焦虑分明又来的莫名其妙，他们既没有迈出那生死攸关的一步，也没有离粉身碎骨更远一点。

现在塞巴斯蒂安就在他五步远的地方和麦基因为什么笑话笑得前仰后合。

多好啊。塞巴斯蒂安永远都是那么开心无忧无虑的模样。

克里斯想他大概是走神了一会，因为现在塞巴斯蒂安就站在他面前，笑着和他say hi。

“克里斯，嗯，你知道，今天我的朋友和家人都来了，我妈妈，她是你的大粉丝，到时候你能跟她合个影吗？”

“当然，这不是问题！”

“那太谢谢你了！”塞巴斯蒂安笑起来，眼睛亮晶晶的，用一个拥抱感谢克里斯的慷慨。

塞巴斯蒂安用的是一种烂大街的古龙水，冷杉和柑橘的味道让人感到舒适冷静，而塞巴斯蒂安的味道，让人发昏。像喝多了酒，又不至于完全丧失大脑的控制权，克里斯知道他不该说这句话，但嘴已经先一步发出了声音：

“你会玩三连棋吗？”

蠢爆了，克里斯埃文斯！

“当然啊。”

“那我们待会玩三连棋吧，我以前和斯嘉丽就这么干过，打发时间什么的。你知道发布会总是又长又无聊。”

塞巴斯蒂安歪着脑袋思考了一会，又把脑袋倒向另一边：“好啊。”

于是克里斯撕了两张纸，给斯嘉丽也传了一张，幼稚地圆着谎。后来塞巴斯蒂安赢了，克里斯在纸条上画了个emoji小恶魔，塞巴斯蒂安回了一个举着奖杯的火柴人，空白的地方斯嘉丽用全大写写了一个词“幼稚”，导演们试图表现出并不认识这群人的样子，塞缪尔夹在他们中间轻轻摇了摇头。

是挺幼稚的。But who cares.

幼稚是个很好的借口，就像幼儿园的小孩子前一天还哭喊着要和同桌的女孩结婚，第二天就会亲吻着另一个女孩的脸蛋宣布他们的恋情，就像他们说他们是好朋友，就真的表现的像一对朋友。

 

克里斯在after party上喝的有点多，这才鼓足了勇气像个真正的朋友一样向塞巴斯蒂安斯坦敬酒，说一两个隐晦的荤段子——花了塞巴斯蒂安好几秒才get到点，又因为笑得太忘我差点被自己的口水呛死——克里斯也跟塞巴斯蒂安的妈妈合影，当然。过程不那么顺利，尝试了好多次，但是没关系，他有的是时间，他甚至还帮塞巴斯蒂安跟他的老友小分队合影。

那是不是意味着，他，克里斯埃文斯，依旧不是塞巴斯蒂安朋友圈的一员。

艹。克里斯倒在酒店的床上，头痛的像要炸开。

他的脚已经踩在了一枚名叫塞巴斯蒂安斯坦的地雷上。他恍惚间意识到，他只有死。只有死。

后来——他想他睡过去一小会，因为他的头已经不再叫嚷着要和脖子分家了——他抓起手机，找到塞巴斯蒂安的名字，给他发了条短信，也许还拼错了一个单词：

“你妈妈说她很喜欢我。”

克里斯不知道等了多久，看着屏幕变黑，点亮，举着手机的胳膊酸痛的不能动弹，意识在和酒精的斗争中渐渐败下阵来，屏幕上终于弹出一条消息：

“我也是。”


End file.
